Desafío DarkMan
by Spirit Rude-Boy
Summary: Orphen y Crao discuten. Ella huye. Posteriormente todo se complica... Un nuevo enemigo, Orphen es herido, La Torre está en peligro... Orphen x Creao! DEMASIADO para resumirlo aquí, entra y lee! Y deja REVIEW, a poder ser! GRACIAS! Cap. 4 Arriba.
1. Extraña rutina

DESAFÍO DARK MAN

Prólogo - Extraña rutina 

Los cuatro jóvenes (Orphen, Magic, Ricoris y Creao), habían llegado a Tasarta, un pequeño pueblo situado en el Valle Éaram, después de tres días atravesando un precioso bosque. Habían oído comentarios sobre ataques de alguna clase de bestia alrededor de ese pueblecito y Orphen no había podido resistir la tentación de visitar el lugar, de forma que habían pasado ya un día en el pueblo (sin que ningún extraño monstruo apareciera) instalados en una pequeña pero bonita casa de madera que pagaban con la ayuda económica de Ricoris.

La casa dónde se hospedaban no tenía habitaciones separadas, sino que sólo diferenciaba la cocina y el baño. El resto, era un espacio con una cama, una mesita de noche de madera y un sillón reinclinable de aspecto confortable. Había un armario de madera y dos sofás granates, pero no había televisión. Y al lado de la cocina, también había una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, todo de madera. Encima de la mesa colgaba una bonita lámpara de luz amarillenta. Era uno de los tres focos de luz artificial que iluminaban la casa. El segundo era una lámpara de pie que reposaba al lado de los sofás y el tercero era una pequeña lámpara encima de la mesita de noche. Realmente el aspecto era acogedor. Hubo peleas sobre quién dormía en la cama. Evidentemente fue Orphen quién la consiguió, dejando a las dos chicas y al joven aprendiz los sofás y el sillón respectivamente.

Y el segundo día amaneció claro. Creao fue la primera en levantarse. Decidió preparar un desayuno apetitoso para sus compañeros, e intentó no hacer demasiado ruido mientras lo hacía. Bollos y chocolate con leche, eligió. En cuánto lo hubo preparado corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar un cálido sol a través de una gran ventana. Ricoris y Magic se levantaron risueños, al contrario que el joven mago. Orphen maldeció a Creao por haberle despertado, y lo hizo en un moco poco agradable, cosa que a la chica no le sentó nada bien.

- ¡Yo me despierto cuando no tengo más sueño, no cuando a una inútil como tú le apetece!

- ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡Acabas de quedarte sin desayuno!

- Pero Creao, mi maestro necesita la energía que le aporta el desayuno... – Intervino tímidamente Magic.

- ¡Pues se lo preparas tú!

- Mmmm...¡Está riquísimo, Creao! – Apuntó Ricoris.

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo dices en serio, Ricoris? ¡No sé qué haría yo sin ti, siempre diciendo la verdad y tratándome cómo la estupendíssima cocinera que soy!

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es ésto?! ¡Es incomible! ¿De verdad crees que me importa quedarme sin TÚ asqueroso desayuno? – Orphen había aprovechado para lanzarse encima de la comida, y como habitualmente sólo se le ocurrió criticar el trabajo de la chica.

- ¡¡¡Orphen!!! Eres un completo imbécil, ¿te lo había dicho nunca? – Creao y Orphen iniciaron una peligrosa discusión mientras que los dos más jóvenes habían tomado asiento en la mesa y comían con fervor lo que Creao había preparado.

- ¡Como si no lo hubieras hecho! Me importa un pimiento lo que una mocosa cómo tú opine sobre mi...

- ¡Pues entonces no te importará saber que te odio! ¡Nunca más volverás a comer nada que haya cocinado yo! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti, me voy!

- Estúpida cría... ¡Toma, no necesitaré nunca algo que tú hayas cocinado, así que llévatelo contigo! – Orphen llegó a un tono realmente hiriente, y lanzó su plato con bollos y su tazón de chocolate a los pies de la chica, que después de un instante salió corriendo de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pobre Creao... ¡Ella siempre lo hace con todo su amor hacia nosotros! – Anunció Ricoris antes de salir corriendo tras Creao.

- ¿Tu también crees que he sido demasiado duro, Magic? – Orphen sonó preocupado, sabia que perdía los nervios con facilidad y que Creao también era una chica con mucho temperamento, pero también sensible.

- Verá Maestro... realmente ha sido un poco brusco, sí...

- Ya. ¿Me harás algo para desayunar, verdad? Y luego recoges lo que se ha caído.

- Sí, Maestro.

Orphen, aunque trataba de no parecer preocupado, o almenos de no sentirse culpable, se asomó por la ventana para ver si todavía veía a la chica. "No creo que les pase nada... se saben cuidar solitas" se decía Orphen, aunque realmente se veía inquieto.No se preocupe Maestro, Creao reacciona así a menudo...

- Lo sé. ¡Eh! ¿Y mi desayuno? – Orphen se acercaba amenazadoramente a Magic, que corrió a la cocina obedeciendo a su instructor. Posteriormente volvió a asomarse a la ventana, con la mirada perdida, hasta que Magic hubo preparado los bollos.

- Realmente eran mejores los de Creao... – Dijo el hechicero mientras su discípulo recogía lo que él había roto minutos antes

- ¿En serio? Vea si puede aprovechar algo de entre estos restos, maestro... – Respondió el joven de pelo rubio acercando la pala con lo que había recogido a la mesa dónde comía Orphen.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! – Orphen cogió al chico por la camiseta subiéndolo hacia arriba hasta que los pies no le tocaban al suelo, y dejando caer nuevamente la basura al suelo.

Justo en ése momento, una enorme explosión tuvo lugar en el bosque. Orphen y Magic salieron apresuradamente de la casa, y vieron una enorme nuve violeta ascendiendo.

- ¡¡¡¡Creao!!!! – Una mezcla de sentimientos acapararon a Orphen, que salió corriendo seguido de su discípulo preso del pánico y de la angustia. "No puede ser que Creao esté allí, nunca me lo perdonaría". Llegaron al claro que había formado la explosión, pero no había ni rastro de las chicas. Magic se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Orphen y decidió tomar la iniciativa:

- Separémonos, maestro. Las encontraremos antes.

- Está bien. Regresa al pueblo si no das con ellas.

Y así se separaron. Orphen estaba realmente preocupado, sobretodo por la niña rubia. "Dios...Que no te haya pasado nada, bonita. Dime dónde estas...". Tantos pensamientos le impedían pensar claramente un lugar por dónde buscar. Seguía instintivamente un camino. Magic, contrariamente, pensaba claramente. No le gustaba ver a Orphen preocupado, y era por eso que quería encontrar a las chicas. Al principio no creía que se hubieran metido en ningún problema, pero cuando oyó un grito de niña se alarmó.

****

FIN del 1er Capítulo!

¿Te ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Quieres que ponga YA el siguiente capítulo o consideras mi história tan horrible que quieres que la saque? Bueno... yo solo tengo una forma de saberlo: Dejad REVIEW porfavor! Si voy recibieno REVIEWS cada dia subiré un nuevo capitulo (tengo la história terminada, sí!) pero si no recibo ninguno pensaré que nadie lee mi historia, y por tanto esperaré que alguien la lea para actualizar... Lógico, verdad?

P.D Se me olvidaba decir que ni la serie ni los personajes ni (blablabla) son míos, pero éste fic sí!!! Nada , HASTA PRONTO! (espero! Jejeje)


	2. Un secuestro

DESAFÍO DARK MAN

**2. Un secuestro **

Magic corrió hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el grito. Sin embargo corrió con precaución, pues desde el momento en que oyó a la niña, la bestia de la que oyeron hablar apareció en su mente y decidió que si en realidad había aparecido era mejor atacar por sorpresa. Cuando Magic vio de quién procedían los gritos no fue capaz de contenerse y saltó delante de los dos personajes. No sintió miedo alguno al ver a un hombre de mediana edad y piel pálida vestido completamente de negro, no era el monstruo que él se esperaba. Todo al contrario: Al ver una asustada Ricoris entre los brazos de ese hombre sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de valor.

- ¡Quién eres tú? ¡Deja a Ricoris inmediatamente! - Magic se abalanzó velozmente sobre el hombre.

- ¡Magic! - La cara de Ricoris se iluminó por un segundo. El hombre, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Tan sólo levantó una mano hacia el chico. "Que te sacuda el viento", pronunció, y un golpe de viento sacudió a Magic y lo empujó violentamente contra una pared de rocas, dejandolo tumbado en el suelo delante de la cara todavía sonriente de Ricoris. No obstante, la alegria que había sentido la niña tan solo unos momentos atrás fue reemplazada por un profundo temor, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de miedo y desesperanza. El valor que Mágic había sentido también se desvaneció. Veía su cuerpo yacer en el suelo, pero no sentía dolor alguno. De hecho senzillamente no sentía: Vio de nuevo a su compañera llorando en los brazos del hechizero (había decidido que ese hombre tenía que serlo), y quiso levantarse e intentar ayudarla, pero senzillamente no pudo mover su cuerpo. Ante su desesperación, vio como se elevaban y desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Y al tiempo que desaparecieron, volvió a sentir su cuerpo así como un intenso dolor en el costado que le invadía el cuerpo. Notaba sangrar su cabeza. Magic sabía que tenía que encontrar a Orphen de nuevo, tenían que averiguar quién era el extraño y tenían que ayudar a Ricoris. Levantó su cuerpo herido, e intentó sobrellevar el dolor, pero había perdido sangre y apenas había dado unos pasos una sensación de mareo se apoderó de él. Logró apoyarse en el árbol más cercano antes de desplomarse. Sintió como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "Tengo que encontrar a alguien", se dijo.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!- Gritaba sin pensar, una vez y otra, andando a trompicones.

- ¡Magic! - Una conocida voz de chica sobresaltó al muchacho. De entre unos matorrales salió Creao. La chica, por suerte, había oído los gritos de Magic. - ¿Que haces aquí, dónde está Orphen?

- Debemos encontrar al Maestro... Ricoris ha... se la han llevado. - Logró decir antes de caer de rodillas, temblando, logrando la preocupación de Creao.

- ¿Eh, estás bien? - Creao acudió a ayudar a Magic. Dejó que el chico se apoyara en ella y presionó la herida de su cabeza con un pañuelo blanco que no tardó en empaparse de sangre. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ricoris? ¿Dónde está Orphen?

Magic le contó a Creao lo ocurrido, y la chica coincidió en que tenían que encontrar a Orphen. Decidieron regresar a la cabaña. Allí Creao podría atender debidamente a Magic, que a medida que perdía sangre se debilitaba más, y Orphen también volvería al pueblo al ver que no daba con ninguna de las chicas. Creao sabía que Orphen era, en esos momentos, el único que podría encontrar a Ricoris. La chica, que sujetaba a Magic por un brazo y por la cintura, estuvo pensando que Ricoris había sido secuestrada por su culpa, pues la niña salió corriendo detrás de ella, y que Magic también estaba herido por su culpa. También llegó a temer por Orphen. Sobretodo cuando llegaron al pueblo, y al entrar en la casa comprobaron que todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado: Los restos del desayuno que Orphen había lanzado todavía estaban en el suelo, y Orphen no estaba allí. Creao se sentía tonta por padecer por el joven, pues seguía dolida por el comportamiento que el chico había tenido esa mañana. "Debería importarme un pimiento lo que pueda pasarle a ese idiota. Sólo debería sentirme culpable de lo que le ha sucedido a Ricoris y a Magic", se decía. "Hasta debería alegrarme si le pasara algo". Sin embargo sus sentimientos no coincidían con sus pensamientos. Sentía dentro de ella una angustia que casi no la dejaba respirar. Y no era por Ricoris, era por el jóven de pelo castaño, que aún siendo lo más terco posible, a Creao le parecía que la había hechizado.

Creao atendió a Magic. Por suerte, el corte de su cabeza solo fue un problema cuando sangraba, y a exepción de las contusiones en el torso del rubio, no había nada más por lo que preocuparse. Magic tampoco se quejó, estaba en un estado de adormecimiento, y mientras la chica vendava el pecho del chico y su cabeza, él no se enteraba de nada.

- Estarás bien, ahora descansa un poco. - Dijo apaciblemente Creao, acompañándolo a la cama de Orphen. - Ya verás cuando llegue y te encuentre en su cama... En fin, Ya es hora de comer, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? Te vendría bien.

- Ahora no, tal vez luego. - Respondió Magic, como si estuviera ausente. Creao se dió cuenta que Magic, al igual que ella, tampoco estaba tranquilo.

- De acuerdo. Si Orphen regresa te curará. - Dijo la chica intentando parecer despreocupada.

- Ya. Gracias, Creao. - Magic parecía pensativo.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? - Inquirió la chica.

- No. Estaba pensando que... Bueno, ahora estás muy amable pero hay veces que pareces un demonio. Me preguntaba cómo puedes cambiar tan radicalmente... - Pronunció Magic, dándose cuenta al instante del enorme error que acababa de cometer.

- ¡¿Que a veces parezco un qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la persona que te ha salvado la vida?! ¡¡Deberías estar haciendo una estátua con mi figura y alabarme el resto de tu vida!! - Creao no tardó en perder los nervios y empezó a presionar con los dedos sobre el lado magullado de Magic.

- ¡CREAO! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Lo siento, no quería decir eso! - Se quejaba Magic retorciendose en la cama.

- ¿¿Duele?? ¿¿Y crees que no me ha dolido lo que me has dicho?? ¿¿Realmente lo crees?? Eres un insensible, Magic... - Dijo la chica con cara de pena y ojos de perro maltratado.

- No mujer, no era mi intención - Se disculpó Magic. El aprendiz de mago también había aprendido que Creao era muy terca y nadie la ganaba en una discusión, así que la única solución era rebajarse. - Realmente te estoy muy agradecido. Iba a rendirme, ahí fuera. Si estoy vivo es gracias a ti.

- Venga hombre, no seas exagerado, ¡tampoco ha sido para tanto! - Creao se dio por satisfecha y sonrió dulcemente al chico, que prontó cayó dormido.

Creao procedió a encender la chimenea, pues fuera hacía frío y el ambiente dentro de la casa también lo era, y recogió el tazón roto, el chocolate esparcido por el suelo y los bollos, recordando de nuevo la situación que le había hecho huir. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero ella reprimió las lágrimas de ansiedad. Nuevamente sus pensamientos contradicieron a sus sentimientos. "Seré estúpida, si a él le pasa algo es porque se lo merece". Pero sus pensamientos, esta vez, le provocaron un escalofrío que la hicieron volver a la realidad, dejando su orgullo a parte y dejando que volviera a pensar con sinceridad. "Orphen... espero que vuelvas pronto. Estamos preocupados por ti."

**FIN del 2° Capítulo!**

¿Te ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Quieres que ponga YA el siguiente capítulo o consideras mi história tan horrible que quieres que la saque? Bueno... yo solo tengo una forma de saberlo: Dejad REVIEW porfavor! Si voy recibieno REVIEWS cada dia subiré un nuevo capitulo (tengo la história terminada, sí!) pero si no recibo ninguno pensaré que nadie lee mi historia, y por tanto esperaré que alguien la lea para actualizar... Lógico, verdad? Una aclaración: Los fines de semana no estoy en casa, normalmente, así que no puedo actualizar. Lo siento!

P.D Se me olvidaba decir que ni la serie ni los personajes ni (blablabla) son míos, pero éste fic sí!!! Nada , HASTA PRONTO! (espero! Jejeje)


	3. Dark Dragon

DESAFÍO DARK MAN

3. Dark Dragon 

Habían pasado apenas treinta minutos desde que Orphen y Magic se habían separado. Orphen había seguido una ruta que ascendía por un bosque hacia la cima de uno de los montes que rodeaban el valle dónde se encontraba Tasarta. A medida que subía iba sintiendo cómo el frío calaba sus huesos. "Nace, alma de primavera", recitó, y una pequeña llama de calor ocupó sus manos. "Espero que Creao esté bien... tal vez Magic ya ha encontrado a las chicas y están los tres calientes en casa, sanos y salvos." Se decía Orphen mientras andaba con la mirada al frente. Treinta minutos sin encontrar ni un rastro de las chicas lo ponía realmente enfermo. Si Creao no había seguido esa ruta, era inútil seguir por allí, pero... ¿Cómo saberlo? Alzó la vista y miró lo más lejos que pudo, hasta dónde su vista pudo alcanzar, y logró ver que más adelante el camino se cubría de nieve. Orphen pensó que si Creao había estado allí, habría dejado marca sobre la nieve. Orphen llegó jadeando a la zona dónde se empezaba a encontrar nieve, y para su sorpresa, encontró unas huellas. Pero no eran las huellas de Creao, tampoco las de Ricoris, de hecho ni siquiera eran huellas humanas. Orphen calculó que medían alrededor de un metro, eran profundas y presentaban la forma de cuatro garras que parecían afiladas. "Vaya, creo que he encontrado a la bestia."

De repente, se produjo otra explosión, esta vez de menor intensidad, unos metros por debajo de dónde se encontraba Orphen. El chico miró hacia la zona y alcanzó a ver la sombra de un dragon de figura estilizada y robusta detrás de la humareda violeta. Aguardó a que el humo se disipara y pudo ver los ojos rojos irados de un dragón de escatas negras y brillantes, con el morro alargado y grandes colmillos, así cómo una enorme cola. La expresión del dragón era aterradora. Batió las alas y se elevó, persiguiendo a Orphen camino abajo. La incertidumbre volvía loco a Orphen. No podía soportar la idea de que tal vez Creao también se había encontrado con esa criatura, y de haber sido así, habría tenido pocas posibilidades de salir con vida. Sin embargo, Orphen sabía que de nada serviría preocuparse. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de luchar contra la fiera, de hecho cuando vió que ésta le escupía fuego supo que no tenía elección. Se preparó para la lucha.

- ¡Así que has sido tú el que ha estado causando estragos por aquí, eh! No sabes con quién te has encontrado... - Dijo Orphen. Pero el dragón no escuchaba las palabras del hechizero, y dirigió con agresividad su cola hacia Orphen, derribando a su paso todos los árboles que encontraba. Orphen esquivó el golpe ágilmente. Cruzó sus manos enfrente de su cara y lanzó el primer ataque.

- ¡Dirijo con firmeza el estornino de la muerte! - El poder de Orphen impactó en el cuerpo del dragón, pero no lo detuvo.

- ¡Salid, espadas blancas de luz!. - Pero tampoco nada. El dragón parecía asimilar la energía de los ataques de Orphen. Y atacó de nuevo, escupiendo fuego a su adversario. Orphen, nervioso y sorprendido, pronunció su hechizo de protección.

- ¡Téjete, red de la armadura de luz! - que protegió al chico del ataque de fuego, pero posteriormente el dragón lanzó de nuevo su cola hacia Orphen, que impactó de nuevo en el cuerpo del jóven, que salió despedido. Al intentar levantarse Orphen notó una aguda punzada de dolor en el costado izquierdo. Apenas tubo tiempo de ponerse en pie, vio cómo el dragón atacaba de nuevo con su cola.

- ¡Volaré hacia la cima del gran cielo!- Pronunció dándo un salto para escapar del ataque.

- ¡Que arda!, - gritó Orphen, y el dragón se envolvió en llamas, pero ante la desesperación de Orphen no sufrió ningún daño. Las llamas que le envolvieron durante unos instantes fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo del dragón.

- ¿Que clase de criatura eres? ¡LLévame, viento! - Orphen corrió velozmente hacia el cuerpo del dragón, sacó su espada, y pronunciando unas palabras intentó herirlo:

- ¡Que te traviese! - De nada sirvió. Las garras delanteras del dragón, que eran más pequeñas que las traseras, rozaron el torso del jóven, que cayó tendido en el suelo, con la camiseta hecha trizas y sangrando. Enormes punzadas de dolor recorrieron su cuerpo, de tal forma que quedó sin respiración. Cerró un instante los ojos, acto probocado por el intenso dolor que sentía, y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio cómo salían unos rayos violetas de los rojos ojos de su poderoso enemigo.

- ¡Téjete, red de la armadura de luz! - Pronunció de nuevo, todavía desde el suelo. Logró repeler el ataque, pero el dragón no se rendía y de nuevo dirigió su cola hacia el chico, que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. La cola aplastó violentamente el cuerpo de Orphen contra el suelo, y ésta vez él no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Tubo miedo, no sabía qué podía hacer contra él. "Vamos Orphen", se dijo a sí mismo, "piensa en algo, ¡tiene que haver un modo de derrotarlo!".

Orphen se sentía débil, no lograba levantarse, intentó dirigir varios hechizos pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Una de las garras delanteras capturó el cuerpo del jóven. El dragón alzó el vuelo, se dirigía hacia el poblado. El chico intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de su atadura, pero las potentes garras le oprimían todo el cuerpo. Orphen logró liberar su brazo derecho, se llenó de valor y logró dirigir un ataque hacia el rostro de su adversario. El dragón detuvo el vuelo, y profirió gritos de dolor que sonaban cómo chirridos. Lanzó el cuerpo de su presa contra una rocosa ladera. Orphen sintió sus costillas y hombro derecho romperse cuando impactó contra la pared. Permaneció recostado en el suelo contemplando la cara de satisfacción del dragón. Había logrado herirlo en el ojo, pero ahora se sentía exhausto. El frío le invadía el cuerpo. Se sentía tan débil que no podía mantenerse en pie, el dolor que sentía no se parecía en nada que hubiera sentido anteriormente. Cuando vio al dragón batir nuevamente sus alas temió por su vida, pero su fuerte adversario pasó de él. No podía pensar claramente, no sabía cómo estaba Creao. Pero sabía que quedarse allí sin hacer nada no ayudaría de ningún modo. Intentó levantarse, apoyando su cuerpo en la ladera, y ignorando las punzadas de dolor que sentía en el costado izquierdo empezó a andar camino abajo. Sentía su pecho empapado de sangre. Había utilizado demasiados hechizos y le quedaban pocas fuerzas, pero una idea le otorgaba la que necesitaba para seguir adelante: Si a Creao le había pasado algo, habría sido por su culpa, y eso no lo podría soportar.

Creao, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, contemplaba la respiración pausada de Magic. Sabía que él estaba bien, pero no tenía la misma sensación de Orphen. Ya tardaba demasiado. El nerviosismo que sentía le impedía quedarse más tiempo encerrada en la casa. Decidió salir en busca de Orphen. Nada más abandonar el pueblo tubo la sensación de que buscar a Orphen en ese bosque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Escogió un camino que ascendía. A un lado, el bosque se hacía más y más espeso, mientras que al otro, la ladera del monte era rocosa. Siguió ciegamente esa ruta durante unos largos minutos, preguntándose si realmente debía haber salido en busca de Orphen. De pronto, se encontró delante de él. Al verlo, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse todavía más. Vio su pecho, la camiseta rasgada permitía ver tres cortes que sangraban. Se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con el derecho. El chico, cuando la vio, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Creao... - Logró musitar. De pronto se sintió mareado e intentó llegar hasta la chica. Sin embargo, fue ella la qué tubo que llegar hasta Orphen para evitar que se desplomara.

- ¡Orphen! - Creao sujetó al chico. Se veía pálido. El pelo castaño del chico caía desordenado sobre su frente. La chica acarició su rostro apartando algunos mechones de la cara del chico, que estaba helada. Notó temblores recorriedo el cuerpo de Orphen y comprobó que respiraba débilmente.

- Estoy bien, tranquila. - Murmuró con media sonrisa.

- No, claro que no lo estás. Estás sangrando. ¿Qué ha pasado? - La chica sonaba preocupada.

- Te estaba buscando. Creí que estabas en peligro.

- ¿Quién te ha echo esto?

- No es nada, en serio. He encontrado al dragón. He utilizado demasiados hechizos. No he podido hacer anda contra él. Tenemos que regresar al pueblo, creo que se dirige allí. Tengo que detenerlo. - Orphen hablaba con dificultad, intentando ocultar su lamentable estado.

- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? - Creao no sabía que creer. Realmente Orphen no parecía estar bien, pero sus palabras decían lo contrario.

- Escúchame niña, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Te odio. Pero... - Dijo Orphen poniéndose en pie. Dejó a Creao atrás, y le hablaba dándole la espalda. De pronto se sintió mareado de nuevo, y Creao acudió en su ayuda. - Pero eres tan bonita... haces que me vuelva loco. Ahora no llores. Debemos regresar.

Creao casi había dejado de llorar cuando el jóven le dijo "Te odio". Sería signo de normalidad. Pero que la llamara bonita era algo que le había dicho en muy pocas ocasiones, tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano... y casi todas habían sido en sus sueños. Orphen vio la preocupación en la cara de la jóven. Dejó de apoyarse en ella, quería demostrarle que estaba bien.

- Confía en mí. - Continuó él. - Todo saldrá bien, si confías plenamente en que así será.

- Está bien. Pero de todas formas pareces cansado. No seas terco, deja que te ayude. - Creao sujetó nuevamente a Orphen, prestándole su apoyo. Había oído una extraña serenidad en la voz de Orphen. Mientras andaban obervó la cara del chico. Tenía los ojos firmemente enfocados adelante. Su cara se convertía de cuando en cuando en muecas de dolor, pero seguía mirando al frente. Creao no le habló de lo que le sucedió a Ricoris y a Magic, pues en esos momentos no era necesario Cuando el pueblo apareció delante de sus ojos, los chicos vieron arder algunas casas. Se adentraron entre unas ruïnas, que poco tiempo atrás eran casas y comprobaron que el monstruo era el causante de las destrozas.

- No te muevas de aquí, Creao. Puede ser peligroso. - Informó Orphen antes de dirigirse hacia dónde se encontraba el dragón.

- ¡Por favor, ve con cuidado! ¡Pero dale una buena lección!

- Será algo más que eso lo que le daré. - Orphen se dirigió con cautela hacia el dragón. El aire estaba lleno de polvo, cenizas y humo. No se entretuvo en lanzar su primer ataque, sería más fácil hacerlo antes de que la bestia se percatara de su presencia.

- ¡Salid, espadas blancas de luz! - Gritó Orphen con fuerza. En esos momentos debía olvidar el dolor que sentía, un solo despiste podía costarle la vida. "Si dejo que contraataque estaré perdido", pensó, y decidió dirigir seguidos ataques contra su adversario. Sin embargo parecieron causarle el mínimo daño al dragón.

- ¡Te empuño, espada del advenimiento demoníaco! ¡Nace ahora, pequeño espíritu! - Sus ataques no lograron nada más que seguir debilitando al hechizero. Mientras Orphen atacaba, el dragón por lo menos dejó de abrir fuego contra las casas del pueblo, pero después del último ataque, a Orphen se le nubló la visión. El dragón lanzó su lengua violeta de serpiente hacia el cuerpo del jóven, desgarrando su pierna izquierda un poco por encima de la rodilla. De nuevo, lanzó su cola contra el costado izquierdo del chico, que no tenía fuerza para reaccionar, y lo lanzó violentamente al suelo, delante de los ojos horrorizados de Creao.

- ¡Orphen! - Gritó la chica acercándose a él. La sangre que salía de la pierna del chico formó un charco.

- Apártate Creao. Ya lo tengo. Ya sé cómo puedo vencerle. - Anunció Orphen, todavía en el suelo. Orphen sabía que si en esos momentos perdía la consciencia, estaría perdido. Así que no se demoró en actuar. - ¡Volaré hacia la cima nevada del cielo!

Orphen, todavía desde el suelo, pronunció esas palabras y comenzo a elevarse, hasta que estuvo a la altura de la cabeza del dragón. Contempló, esta vez sin miedo, los ojos rojos penetrantes. Parecían llamas encendidas.

- Te ha llegado la hora. - Anunció. - ¡Te empuño, espada del advenimiento demoníaco! ¡Llévame, viento!

Creao presenció como Orphen se dirigía velozmente hacia el hocico del dragón. Éste abrió la boca y sacó de nuevo su lengua, pero Orphen se introdujo en el cuerpo del dragón.

- ¡¡¡Salid, espadas blancas de luz!!! - Orphen dirigió el ataque desde el interior del dragón, y esta vez lo derrotó por completo. Creao contempló cómo el monstruo se disolvía. Literalmente se convirtió en polvo. Pero entonces vio la figura de Orphen precipitarse violentamente hacia el suelo.

- Que se rompa el muro del gran cielo... - Pronunció débilmente él, consiguiendo aterrizar suavemente a los pies de Creao.

- ¡Lo conseguiste! - Exclamó risueña la chica, lanzándose a los brazos de Orphen. Sin embargo, los ojos de éste se desenfocaron y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Creao.

**FIN del 3° Capítulo!**

Bueno pues ahí está el 3er capítulo. Y eso que no recibí reviews!! Vaya... ahora sí que tendréis que dejar. Si no recibo ninguno pensaré que nadie lee mi historia, y por tanto esperaré que alguien la lea para actualizar... Lógico, verdad? Además... Quiero saber qué opinais sobre mi história!!!

P.D Se me olvidaba decir que ni la serie ni los personajes ni (blablabla) son míos, pero éste fic sí!!! Nada , HASTA PRONTO! (espero! Jejeje)


	4. Mucho a ganar

DESAFÍO DARK MAN

** 4. Mucho a ganar**

Orphen yacía en el suelo, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Creao que permanecía arrodillada a su lado. Su pierna sangraba descontroladamente. Oía a Creao sacudirle suavemente mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Le pedía que se despertara, decía que no pasaba nada, que había fulminado al dragón. Y la oía llorar. Una lágrima cayó en uno de los cortes que tenía en el pecho. No quería verla así, y menos por su culpa. Lentamente abrió de nuevo sus ojos y pasó su mano por la cara de la chica, secando suavemente sus lágrimas.

- ¡Orphen! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Estoy bien! ¿Te importaría dejar de zarandearme?

- Claro, perdona. ¿Puedes andar? - Decía Creao sujetando a Orphen todavía entre sus brazos.

- Oye, no tienes porque hacer esto por mi. - Dijo Orphen débilmente.

- En realidad sí tengo porqué hacerlo. Soy tu ayudante. - Dijo pasando el brazo derecho de Orphen por detrás de su cuello y ayúdandole a levantarse. Creao notaba que Orphen estaba exhausto. Orphen también lo notava. Se sentía mareado y débil. - Vámonos a casa, haces mala cara.

Orphen aceptó resignadamente. Agradecía la compañía de Creao en esos momentos, pues con cada paso, con cada movimiento, se retorcía de dolor, y si la chica no hubiera estado allí no habría podido levantarse. Cuando abandonaban el lugar, una mujer salió a su paso.

- ¡Por favor! Tú eres un hechizero, ¿verdad chico? Mi marido está herido, está atrapado entre las rocas. ¡Ayúdanos! - Suplicaba la mujer. Varias personas habían sido heridas por los ataques y las destrozas causadas por el dragón, y Orphen no dudó en usar su hechizo de regeneración para sanarles. Creao notaba cada vez más el peso de Orphen encima de ella, pues él cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para tenerse en pie. En ocasiones el muchacho se sentía desvanecer.

- Desde luego... hoy no gano para sustos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hay algo que debes saber. - Creao le contó a Orphen el incidente de Ricoris. Le dijo que Magic había sido atacado, pero que estaba en casa.

- ¿Está herido? Yo me encargaré de él.

- No digas tonterías. Él está mejor que tú.

Creao presentía que Orphen haría caso omiso de sus palabras de la misma forma que segundos atrás. Sentía el temblor del cuerpo del chico, lo oía jadear. Miraba atrás y veía el rastro de sangre que él iba dejando, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Al fin y al cabo, si ella no se hubiera comportado de forma tan infantil aquella mañana, tal vez Ricoris, Magic y Orphen estarían sanos y salvos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Magic dormía. Orphen se acercó a su discípulo y poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Magic recitó su hechizo de regeneración, que sonó como un suspiro.

- Borraros, marcas del mal. - Y cayó exhausto sobre Magic, que despertaba confuso. Creao lo levantó con cuidado. Sabía que había llegado al límite de sus energías, y la sangre que perdía no ayudaba en nada.

- Magic, ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá. - Pidió Creao. Magic no se atrevía a preguntar. Percibió que ella estaba tensa, a un paso entre la preocupación y el enfado. - Y... tendrías que ir a la farmácia.

- Claro, Creao. - Magic y Creao acomodaron a Orphen en el sofá, y Magic acató las órdenes de Creao.

- No te preocupes, Magic. Estará bien, yo me ocupo. - La chica guiñó un ojo al chico, que salía por la puerta.

Creao se sacó el abrigo y se lo puso a Orphen a modo de cogín. Seguidamente se dispuso a llenar un cazo de agua caliente y se hizo con algunas toallas. Regresó al lado del chico y le quitó la cazadora y la camiseta hecha añicos. Creao se sentía un poco angustiada al ver los cortes y hematomas que cubrían el torso del chico. Empapó una de las toallas en el agua y la utilizó para limpiar el pecho del chico. Se dibujó una mueca de dolor en la cara de Orphen, pero logró que cesara de sangrar.

- Tranquilo, Orphen, tranquilo. - Decía dulcemente la chica, pasando sus finos dedos entre el cabello del chico. Posteriormete, Creao le sacó las botas y los pantalones. Obserbó la figura de Orphen y se sonrojó. - Déjame ver esa pierna. - Creao empapó otra toalla en el agua y la colocó encima de la pierna desgarrada, consiguiendo que Orphen se retorciera gimiendo, y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Como la ves? - Dijo entre débiles quejidos, intentado incorporarse. Las costillas le dolían incesantemente. Creao lo devolvió a su postura anterior.

- No te muevas. La herida es profunda, no hace buena pinta. - Explicaba Creao mientras le limpiaba las piernas a Orphen. - ¿Qué hay de tu hombro? - Inquirió la chica.

- Está roto. Las costillas también. - Orphen tosió. - ¿Dónde está Magic?

- Ha salido. Enseguida regresará.

- ¿Se ha recuperado?

- Claro que sí. Magic no tenía nada grave, no era necesario que gastaras la poca fuerza que te quedaba con él. Y tampoco era necesario que la gastases en esa gente. No estaban tan mal, se habrían recuperado. Si tú no te preocupas por tu salud, nadie lo hará. Yo...confiaba en que podrías salvar a Ricoris. ¿Ahora quién lo hará? - Los ojos de Creao se humedecieron.

- Creao... Lo siento, de verdad. Pero soy un hechizero. Tenía energía para curar a esa gente, y también a Magic. Hacerlo no es una opción, es una obligación.

- No lo entiendo... ¿Que ganas haciendolo?

- Hay mucho a ganar. Sé que lo entenderás. - La voz de Orphen sonaba entrecortada. Volvía a sentirse débil y mareado, pero quería que Creao entendiera la lección. - ¿Porqué estás cuidando de mi?

- ¿Porque cuido de ti?

- Sí... yo no te lo he pedido. Aunque te lo agradezco... con toda mi alma. - Orphen cerró los ojos. El cansancio le invadía el cuerpo, los ojos le pesaban, y se rindió.

- Claro, ya lo entiendo. Gracias, Orphen. - Creao veía como la pierna del chico no cesaba de sangrar. Tal vez había parado un poco, pero no lograba que parase por completo. Magic entró de repente en la casa y sacó apresuradamente varios paquetes de vendas y un desinfectante. Se quedó obserbando los cuidados que Creao le prestaba a su maestro, boquiabierto. La chica desinfectaba eficazmente las heridas y vendó el torso del joven. También su hombro. Empapó varias gasas en la herida de su pierna y posteriormente la vendó. Creao había entendido el mensaje de Orphen. Es grato ver que eres útil para otras personaes. Creao se sentía bien pudiendo ayudar a Orphen. "Y porque él me importa", pensó Creao. "Me gusta cuidar de él, porqué quiero que esté bien. Orphen me importa. Yo... no podría vivir sin este idiota", y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- ¡Estoy hambrienta! - Proclamó Creao en cuanto hubo terminado de curar a Orphen. - ¿Tú no, Magic?

- Pues la verdad es que sí... - Dijo el chico tocándose la tripa. - ¡Hoy no hemos comido! De hecho, Orphen ni siquiera ha desayunado... - Magic tubo miedo de haber vuelto a sacar un delicado tema, pero Creao ni se percató.

- No importa. Dejémosle descansar. Un buen sueño le irá bien. ¡Iré a hacer algo bueno para comer! - Dijo alegre la chica. Colocó una manta sobre el cuerpo de Orphen, que todavía temblaba aunque el fuego estuviera encendido, y se fue a la cocina. Magic se quedó obserbando a su maestro. En realidad le daba miedo entrar a la cocina mientras Creao estuviera dentro. La chica preparaba frenéticamente una buena cena. Eran las siete de la tarde, estaba oscureciendo. Magic observaba a su Maestro durmiendo profundamente. Un agradable olor inundaba sus sentidos. Procedía de la cocina, de lo que Creao estaba cocinando. Al cabo de veinte minutos lo tuvo listo, se dispusieron a comer, pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

**FIN del 4° Capítulo!**

Ahí está el 4°! Que os ha parecido? Personalmente estoy poco satisfecho, pero bueno, esperaré a que opinéis vosotros! Dejadme vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas!! Me interesa MUXO conocerlas!! En serio! Si voy recibiendo REVIEWS iré actualizando, pero si no recibo ninguno pensaré que nadie lee mi historia, y por tanto esperaré que alguien la lea para actualizar...

P.D Se me olvidaba decir que ni la serie ni los personajes ni (blablabla) son míos, pero éste fic sí!!! Nada , HASTA PRONTO! (espero! Jejeje)


End file.
